One Thing
by xKCliciousx
Summary: One Direction super fanfiction.  Requested on twitter. Lots goes on in this story, but what will happen! Read along in 'One Thing'.  This story has multiple storylines
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello guys, this is my very first ONE DIRECTION fanfiction. I've thought about doing one for a while but i never really had any ideas...and now i kinda do :)  
>Also, i've done a Harry one shot &amp; a Liam one shot, so you can check those out if you'd like. This is my 2nd fanfiction posted on this site. (Well...I Should Have Known is the first, then there's the sequel called Foolish. They're both McFly novels).<p>

Anyways...this fanfiction has been requested on twitter, and the main parts are actually from people from twitter. I'll put everyone's usernames that are in the chapters, at the end of the chapters :)

Also, somehow wont let me post any links or an 'at' sign. So i'll put the usernames in like this with my twitter username: 'At' **xinzaynforyou**

I hope you enjoy this chapter, more to come soon i hope & please read the end notes :)

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

'Well done, Amy. Go take a break', my dance teacher said as I did my routine for her. I grabbed a bottle of water, a towel, my phone and sat down on the floor, signing on to twitter.

_'_ 'At' **FANTASTICZAYN**_ – Just did my dance routine in my dance class '._

I love dancing…dance is my life, really. Dancing can make every sad moment happier for me.

'Amy, can I talk to you for a minute?', Tilly, my dance teacher said. I walked up to her to see what she was up to.

'What's up?', I asked her.

'Your dance routine today was amazing'. She smiled at me.

'Thanks! I'm glad you liked it, I worked pretty hard on it'.

'So…there's something I need to ask you…a friend of mine is looking for back-up dancers for some tour, all the dancers will get paid of course…and she asked me if I could dance with some of my students…', Tilly started as she swayed her blonde, mid-length curly hair over her shoulders.

'I was wondering if you'd like it? The tour's in England and it will be during the whole summer holidays', she asked me sounding nervous.

'Oh my gosh are you being serious?', I clapped my hands in excitement. This was my dream…dancing professionally…I don't care for who I'll be backing up as a dancer because I'm getting paid…which means I'll be a professional dancer!

'YES, YES, YES, YES, YES PLEASE!', I shouted at her and gave her a big hug.

'Okay, I called your parents earlier and explained everything…all you need to do is pack your bags, we're leaving next week. I'll text you all the details later', she smiled.

Wow this is so amazing, I thought as I cycled home from my dance class.

I'm just a small town German girl…and I'm going to be a professional dancer for a tour in England!

' 'At' **FANTASTICZAYN** – _I'm officially a professional dancer! Performing as a back-up dancer for some tour in England all summer long! :D'._

I received a lot of 'congrats', and 'good luck', and 'really excited for you' tweets and retweets. This is going to be amazing!

* * *

><p><strong>Bianca's POV<strong>

'Bianca babe, wake up', my mom whispered in my ears and kissed my forehead.

'Moooom, it's still so early…I can't just wake up!', I groaned and put my pillow above my head as I tried to fall back asleep.

'But we've got a surprise for you babe', another very familiar female voice said.

'Demmy! What are you doing here?', I asked my best friend as I got up out of bed and hugged her.

Demmy and I have been best friends for ages…She's originally from the Philippines but she moved here to Australia with her parents when she was about 3 years old. We went to kindergarten together and now we're in the same class at high school too.

'I came to surprise you of course', she laughed as she hugged me back and her long black hair swayed over her shoulders.

'Okay, what's the occasion? I know you don't just get out of your bed for anything…you're not quite a morning person', I laughed…and it's true. I'm not a morning person either but Demmy's worse…you really don't want to wake her in the morning…she'll kill anything that keeps her from her 8 hours of sleep.

'As it's holidays here, and Demmy turned 16 last week, her parents have given her a really special present that I think you'll love too babe', my mum said.

'Well what is it then?', I asked exitedly.

'Mom and dad have given me 2 flight tickets to England!' she yelled and we both jumped in the air.

'Oh my god, that's so cool, you're going to England!'.

'Nope…WE're going to England!', she grinned.

'Wait…WHAT?'.

'I'm taking you with me, silly', she explained.

'And that's not it either…guess who we're gonna see in England?', Demmy asked me.

'Tell me', I said once I calmed myself down.

'My lovely boyfriend Niall and his bandmates…live in concert…in MANCHESTER!', she said again and I was in tears. Demmy had met Niall when he was on a little vacation in Australia, back when he wasn't super famous yet and they've been together for about 2 years now. As I wasn't there…I've never met him or the other boys because they haven't been on tour here. But I became a HUGE fan of them as Demmy told me about Niall and his band, One Direction.

'You my dear, are the best friend anyone could ever ask for', I grinned at her and gave her yet another hug.

'Okay now girls, get ready for breakfast and then you should pack your stuff Bianca cos your flight is on Friday', my mum said and she left my room.

'Friday…', I sighed.

'3 Days baby', Demmy shouted and I laughed.

'How long are we staying?', I asked her as I grabbed some clothes to wear.

'How about the whole summer vacation?', she still had a huge grin on her face.

'Oh my god Demmy! Your parents don't have THAT much money!'.

'Nope…it was kind of a gift of Niall too…', she blushed. I know how crazy she is about him.

I brushed my teeth, got changed and got downstairs to have breakfast with Demmy, discussing what we should bring to England and how it would be there.

* * *

><p><strong>Ella's POV<strong>

'Ella babe, Liam's here!', Natalie my roommate shouted from the doorway.

'I'm coming! Let him in', I yelled back as I quickly grabbed my phone and stuffed it in my purse.

'Hey gorgeous, how are ya?', Liam kissed me on the cheek and side-hugged me when I got out of my room.

'I'm great thanks, you?', I smiled and looked into his beautiful brown orbs.

'Better now', he replied as he gave me one of his cheeky smiles.

'So…all set?', he said as he looked around our apartment.

'Yeah, I'm ready', I said and I followed him to the door, saying goodbye to Natalie on my way out.

It's July 1st…our one year anniversary and we're going to have dinner together. I met him in a club where I was with my friends, dancing our hearts out. I love dancing, and I don't want to sound cocky right now…but I think my awesome dance moves pulled him

'So where are we going?', I asked him as I got in his car and adjusted the seat belts.

'I was thinking about this little Chinese place downtown', he said as he started the engine and drove off.

'Chopsticks?', I grinned at him.

'You gotta love chopsticks aye', he winked back. **[A/N: I really meant chopsticks…as in Liam has a big obsession with chopsticks if you didn't know yet…not some restaurant or something...that'd be a weird restaurant name lol…but on with the story ****]**

We arrived at the Chinese restaurant, the waiter took our order and it didn't take long for the food to arrive. We ate and chatted all night. It was absolutely fabulous.

'Ella?', Liam said as we both were ready to go.

'Yes Liam', I answered, turning my head to find him already staring at me.

'I love you, and I couldn't have wished for any other girl to spend this 1 year anniversary with…you mean the world to me', he said as I blushed and looked down. This caused him to tilt my chin up, so that our eyes were on the same level. He then stroked my cheek with the same hand.

'You're gorgeous…never doubt that', he said as his lips met mine and we shared a passionate kiss for a few minutes.

'C'mon, let's go', Liam said as he pulled away. I followed him back to his car and we got to his apartment to just hang around and I was staying the night there. **[A/N: this is only the first chapter so there'll be no bedroom activity in this yet haha you dirty minded readers ;)]**

Liam gave me a hoodie of his and one of his boxers, for me to change in and get more comfortable.

I changed in his room and got back to the living room, and sat on the sofa next to him.

'What are you watching?', I asked him as I cuddled up to him.

'Toy story', he said as I chuckled.

'Whaaat?', he asked me as he looked at me.

'You and your toy story obsession', I giggled again as I laid my head on his shoulder.

'I hope you have nothing against my obsession', he laughed.

'And what if I did?', I joked.

'Then…I'd just…give you a special treatment', he grinned at me as I looked him in the eyes.

'Special treatment?', I asked confused.

'TICKLE WAR!', he screamed and started tickling me all over my body. Being the sensitive type I totally gave in to the tickling, I'm very…tickly if that is a word.

'STOP, STOP, STOP! LIAAAAAAM', I shouted, not able to get away from under his grip because he's basically the strongest person I've ever met.

'Say you love Toy Story', he whispered in my ear seductively. I shivered at his lips brushing against my earlobe as he said that.

'I love toy story…', I mumbled but I shouldn't have done that because he started to tickle me even harder.

'Ok, ok. I LOVE TOY STORY!', I shouted. He stopped tickling me immediately but he was still lying on top of me.

'Umm…Liam?'.

'Yes Ella?', he casually said.

'Will you please get off me now?'.

'Nahh…I'm comfortable', he smiled as he looked me into my eyes, still lying on top of me. His lips were almost touching mines, almost. I closed the gap by connecting my lips with his.

'I love you Ella…', he whispered when we pulled away.

'I love you more Liam', I said as I put my head on his shoulder as we watched the rest of toy story and felt myself closing my eyes after a while.

My last thought before I drifted off in a deep sleep:

I'm so lucky…

* * *

><p>End notes: Thanks so much for reading, it means a lot to me :) Please let me know what you thought of this by clicking the little 'review' button under this. And you dont need an account to review, you can review 'anonymously' too :)<br>Also, if you'd get some friends to read this too that'd be really awesome.

I have also come to the conclusion that a lot of my readers are gone because their parents think it's 'useless' reading fanfictions.  
>I found something to that...<br>I'll be posting a little fact at the end of each chapter, so that you'll learn something. Now, fanfiction isn't useless anymore :D

xx Kimmy 

* * *

><p><span>FACT<span>: Did you know that our (the Dutch) anthem is the OLDEST anthem EVER? It's the first ever made national anthem.

* * *

><p><span>'At'<span> FANTASTICZAYN: Amy - Zayn's future girlfriend **(MAIN ROLE)**

'At'McFly_Kidd_Ella: Ella - Liam's girlfriend

'At' 1Dareamazayn_: Tilly - Ella's dance teacher and soon to be best friend

'At' gotta_be_zouis: Bianca - Louis' future girlfriend (MAIN ROLE)

'At' One_Thing1D: Demmy - Niall's current girlfriend and soon to be ex-girlfriend


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wont keep you waiting for this chapter, go read it. I'll put the rest of the auther notes at the end of this chapter! Xx Kimmy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Niall's POV**

'Oi Niall mate, whatcha lookin at?', Zayn waved his hand in front of my face and got me out of my trance.

'Oh sorry…I was just thinking…', I answered.

'What were you thinking about? C'mon, tell uncle Zayn vas happenin?', he joked.

'It's Demmy…', I sighed.

'Ahh, chicks…', he said as he patted my shoulder.

'I just…I feel bad Zayn', I confessed.

'What are you feeling bad about? She's coming over for the tour right?'.

'That's the thing…I don't think I can deal with her right now…', I said frustrated.

'Wait…you DO love her do you?', he asked me, looking me in the eyes. He then sighed as I didn't answer him, knowing my answer.

'It's gonna be tough…but I suggest you tell her the truth ASAP, cos the longer you keep it to yourself whilst she's here…the more you'll hurt her'.

'Thanks…but how? How will I tell her? You've done this before right? Breaking up with girls?', I asked him. Zayn has a pretty big background when it comes to girls.

'Well…yeah…but I'm not proud of it…if I could give you one tip, if you're gonna ditch her…tell her face-to-face', Zayn gave me one last pat on the back before he walked out of the room, leaving me with my thoughts.

It's not fair to Demmy…I shouldn't have asked her to come here at all…I'm going to ruin her holidays…her whole summer.

* * *

><p><strong>Beth's POV<strong>

'Hello, what can I do for you?', I asked a girl who came in to the shop that my mother owned. It's a little boutique with clothes that we design ourselves.

'Umm, hi, I was looking for an outfit for a concert? I love bright colors but I don't want to overdo it, you get it?', the girl said. She had blue/greenish eyes and lovely brown hair with some blonde parts in it. As I'm an actual expert in this kind of thing…I could see she hasn't died it but it's natural.

'Of course, I'll help you. I'm Beth', I said as I gave her a smile.

'Chelsie', she replied.

'Well Chelsie, Let me measure your sizes and I'll then go find some outfits for you okay?', I said. She nodded and followed me to the dressing room.

'So…may I ask you…what concert are you going to?', I asked her when I was done measuring her sizes.

'My ex-boyfriend's', she said.

'Oh…is he a singer?', I said as I got back to the main part of the shop and got a look at all the racks of clothing, trying to find what would look best on her.

'Yeah…he and his mates are in this pop-band. One Direction', she said.

'Really? I love One Direction…they really are talented.'

'Yeah…they are. So are you going to their concert here in London next week?', she asked me as she walked past some racks with an admiring look in her eyes.

'No…I don't have the money. That's why I'm working here in my mum's shop…trying to get some money. But I don't think that what I earn here will be enough for some tickets…most of the money I get here goes to the debts my mum has…', I trailed off. I really wish I could've gone…One Direction are my life…they truly are amazing.

'Well…I've got a spare ticket…', she started as my eyes went wide.

'I don't have anyone to go with me…you could come with me if you'd like?', she shrugged as if it were nothing.

'Are you kidding me?', I hugged her when I realized she was serious. We switched phone numbers and stayed in the shop to chat about how awesome the concert was going to be.

Later that day, we found the PERFECT outfit for Chelsie.

Tight navy blue skinny jeans with a white t-shirt and a bright navy blue sleeveless women's vest and navy blue pumps to finish the navy blue theme. We decided to discuss the make-up later and as I'm also a make-up artist I'd do her make-up at my place that night.

'Thanks so much for helping me with the outfit Beth! You're amazing', Chelsie gave me a hug as she paid me for the clothes.

'You're welcome, it's my job really', I laughed.

'Thank YOU for taking me with you to see 1D', I winked.

'Yeah…I'll see you around?', she said. We said our goodbyes and she left the store.

Just then, it was about 5.50PM and my mum got in the store.

'Hey Beth, how was it? I see you just finished on another customer?', my mum said as she got in and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

'Yeah, her name's Chelsie…she's taking me to see One Direction next week!', my mum was surprised at this. I explained her everything and got more excited by the minute.

'Well…I hope you'll have fun next week. If you want, I could help you make the perfect outfit?', my mum winked at me as she got behind the desk to take over my shift.

'Really?', I'm really getting excited now…I know I could simply make myself an outfit. But my mum makes the BEST things ever…I love her work, everything she makes is absolutely gorgeous! Like…we had some celebrities like Cher Lloyd over because she loved my mother's work.

We discussed what I was going to wear and a lot more.

* * *

><p><strong>Bianca's POV<strong>

'I'm going to miss you loads baby girl', my mum cried as she gave me one last hug.

'Mom, it's not like I'm going to be away forever!', I sighed as I hugged her back.

'I knoooow! But promise me that you'll call at least twice a week to let me know how you are?', she said as we pulled away.

'Of course mom!', I said, I grabbed my bag from the ground and walked over to Demmy who was already waiting for me.

'I'm going to miss her so much', I sad sadly as we boarded our plane and got to our seats.

'I know…but we have each other…and my boyfriend's band haha', she winked. That's true…we're going to have a lot of fun.

When the 'seat belt' sign was off meaning we could walk through the plane and do whatever we wanted. I got my laptop out and signed in to twitter.

_''At' **gotta_be_zouis** – On the plane towards MANCHESTER! With 'At' **One_Thing1D** England, here we come'_

After I posted that tweet I got a lot of people tweeting me how lucky I was to go to England.

_''At' **gotta_be_zouis** - 'At' onedirection I hope you're ready for me & 'At' **One_Thing1D** in Manchester ;)'_

I checked my e-mail and mailed some of my school friends back, telling them I was on my way to England with Demmy. When I was done, I checked my twitter only to see I gained thousands of followers and my mentions were spammed with either 'BITCH STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYS!' or 'OMG U SO LUCKY!'.

'Demmy…check this!', I said as I showed her my mentions and my follower number.

'What is everybody on about?', I asked.

'OH MY GOD BIANCA!', Demmy suddenly screamed and pointed to my screen.

'What is it?', I asked as I looked at what she was pointing.

_''At' **BieberOneTime** - 'At' **gotta_be_zouis** omg you're so lucky to get a follow and a reply of onedirection!'_

Wait what?  
>I went to One Direction's twitter page and yeah…there it was…right above their bio it said 'FOLLOWS YOU'. I scrolled down their page to the reply I got.<p>

_**'**'At'** onedirection** - 'At' **gotta_be_zouis** We sure are babe ;) Are YOU ready for US? :D xx Nialler'_

'SERIOUSLY? I got a reply off Niaaaaalll!', I yelled.

'Miss, could you please keep your voice down? You're irritating the passengers', a stewardess told me.

'Haha, calm down babe…you don't want to act all fan-girl when they pick us up at the airport', Demmy said.

'SAY WHAT?', I yelled.

'Miss!', the stewardess said again with a stern look on her face.

'Sorry', I mouthed back to her.

'Really, you have to calm down a bit Bee', Demmy chuckled, using my nickname.

We both laughed and discussed what we would be doing for the summer.

Later on, I grabbed my iPod and plugged the earplugs in my ears and fell asleep.

**~Bianca & Demmy just got off the plane and 1D are waiting for them~**

* * *

><p><strong>Niall's POV<strong>

'So…you excited to see her?', Liam asked me.

'I'm kind of yeah…', I told all the boys about my feelings for Demmy…but also about how I don't feel as much love for her as I used to.

'It's going to be fine Niall', Louis gave me a pat on the back.

About 5 minutes later we saw people walking past us from where the plane was. Meaning I'd see her soon.

'Niaaaall!', I heard her lovely voice yell my name as she ran up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back.

'I've missed you babe', I said as I gave her a kiss on the cheek. That's when I noticed another girl standing behind her. She had long, curly brownish hair, blue eyes and she was wearing pretty trendy clothes…as I'm a guy I don't know much about fashion but I could see that this girl put a lot of effort in what she looked like. She was very nervous though…I could tell.

'Hi love, what's your name?', Louis, the gentlemen he is, asked.

'Hi…I'm Bianca', she said, blushing.

'Guys, this is my best friend, Bianca', Demmy said as she got over to her friend and brought her over.

All of us greeted them and walked towards the 1D bus and drove to the hotel they were staying in. We dropped them there because of the time difference, they must have been really tired so we left them to sleep and we'd meet them at sound check tomorrow.

'So…do you know when you'll tell her yet?', Zayn asked me as we drove back to our apartments.

'Nahh man, I considered telling her tomorrow but she probably wont come to the concert and I want her to enjoy it…and I cant just 'ditch' her after the show either…it's so complicated!', I sighed and leant my head on the car window.

'I really don't know man…I really don't know…', I mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>FACT: <strong>Albert Einstein was offered the presidency of Israel in 1952, but he declined.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong>

I know this chapter is really crappy but as most of you know...my twitter got hacked...i lost hope in getting it back so i wrote this & guess what? When i finished writing it...someone actually gave me the password to my twitter account & i changed everything back! So go follow me on 'At' **xinzaynforyou**

Ok. I just wanted to thank you all for reading this...on the first day of posting this...i actually had 117 readers & 139 hits! That's AWESOME! I never thought i'd get so much response to this story...and that after only posting chapter ONE!

I'm also glad you guys like it so much, i dont really consider me a great writer but i love writing and reading your opinion. Thanks :)

Please tell me what you thought of this chapter or the story so far by leaving me a review.  
>You dont need to have an account to review, you can review 'anonymously' too. Just tell me your username in the review (of twitter) so i'll know it's you ;)<p>

Also...if you want me to send you the link, everytime i post a new chapter. Leave me a review with your twitter username and ask me. I'll add you to the subscription list i made for this :)

Also, i'm a slow writer so i'll try to post a new chapter every week and probably once every 2 weeks maximum!

Thanks again for reading, hope you enjoy the rest of your day. Remember...review, also leave your questions in the reviews too xx Kimmy


	3. Chapter 3

I forgot to put this in on the last chapter, the featured characters of Chapter 2 are:

Demmy - 'At' **One_Thing1D** – Future ex-Niall & BFF Bianca

Beth - 'At' **bethlee_1Dxx** – Niall's future GF

Chelsie - 'At' **1DLiam_Styles** – Ex- Louis & future BFF Beth

Bianca - 'At' **gotta_be_zouis** – Louis' future GF

Now on to chapter 3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Demmy's POV**

'So…how's it to see your lover again?', Bianca asked me grinning when we both changed into our pajamas.

'Obviously', I chucked a pillow at her.

'Aye, what was that for?', she said as she grabbed her pillow and we started a big pillow fight, running through the hotel room and yelling like little girls.

We fell on our beds, exhausted and laughing.

'We best get our cute bums to bed', I said and not long after that, we were both fast asleep.

**~Next Day~**

I woke up to my pillow shaking. I always sleep with my phone under my pillow so I figured someone had sent me a text message.

'_Hey Dem, we need to talk. -Niall'_

Hmm…what would he want to talk about?

'_Hey babe, umm…Starbucks? __xx',_ I texted him back and went to my suitcase. Bee and I were too tired to unpack our stuff last night. I grabbed a random tank top, a black Abercrombie's hoodie and black tights. This was only gonna be breakfast so why worry about dressing up? Besides…I'm too lazy right now.

As I finished getting dressed, I brushed my teeth, straightened my black wavy hair and went back to the room.

'_Meet me at the Starbucks at the corner of your hotel in 15', _was his reply. Bianca was still sleeping so I got a piece of paper & left her a note saying I'd be back later.

I put my sneakers on, grabbed my phone and left.

Summer in England sure wasn't as warm as in Australia but the sun was shining and it wasn't cold or anything.

'Hey Nialler', I greeted him as I got in Starbucks and noticed him at a table at the very back.

He nodded and gave me a cup of fresh white hot chocolate.  
>I'm not really a coffee person…I like hot chocolate and the best thing about Starbucks is that they serve hot chocolate…white hot chocolate is my fave drink. I'm surprised Niall remembers.<p>

'Thanks', I said as I grabbed the cup out of his hand and took a sip.  
>Not long after, we ordered some sandwiches and ate in silence.<br>We used to chat so easily…we never really had any awkward silent moments…and now we had.  
>It must be the morning…Niall's not exactly a morning person…<p>

'So…are you enjoying your stay?', Niall asked me after a while of silence.

'Yeah…it's different from Australia but it's really nice here so far', I smiled, glad he broke the awkward silence.

'You're staying here for the whole summer right…are you coming along with us on tour or are you just going to stay in England for a bit…', he asked me then.

'I have never seen you perform before so I'd love to come with you on tour', I said excitedly.

'But you have never seen England before either…wouldn't you like to explore?'.

'Niall…I feel like you don't WANT me to come with you…', I said, searching his eyes for answers.

He didn't answer so I guessed he really didn't want me with him.

'Why don't you want me to come with you?', I asked, feeling confident suddenly.

'It's just going to be hard…', he replied. I was not sure if he was answering my question or that he was talking to himself.

'What's going to be hard?', I asked, still not having any clue.

'Demmy…I shouldn't have done this…I shouldn't have gotten you here in the first place', he explained though it didn't make any sense to me.

'Niall…please tell me what's going on right now? I still don't understand'.

'Before I tell you…please promise me you won't be mad at me…and try to have the best time in England?', he asked as he, for the first time after he gave me my drink, looked into my eyes.

'Why would I be mad at you?'.

'Just fucking promise me will ye!', he said sounding frustrated.

'Ok, ok! I promise! Just calm down okay…now tell me what's wrong', I was surprised…I have never heard him swear before.

'I'm breaking up with you', he said with no expression on his face at all.

'You're…we…we're over?', I asked, I still couldn't believe this.

'Yes'.

'Like…over over? We're done?'.

'Over, done, finito.'

Am I dreaming? My dream boy…my lovely Niall…just…dumped me?

'Umm…ok', I replied.

'Ok? You're not mad at me?', he seemed really surprised.

'I promised you remember…and how could I ever be mad at you…you're not to blame…I should've known that this wouldn't have worked…we haven't seen each other for ages and I guess we have grown apart?', I said trying to hide any signs of almost bursting out of tears. But I clearly failed as the soft expression on his face, the loving, caring look on his face that I have fallen in love with slowly came back on his face.

'Demmy…please don't cry? I'm not sending you away or anything…you and Bianca are still free to stay with us on tour or spend your time in England like promised. It's just that I can't deal with this anymore…I don't want you to be in love with someone who doesn't deserve you…', he said.

'You think you don't deserve me? Babe you're my everything!', I said, tears finally falling down my face.

'I know…and I shouldn't be…I can't be…I don't love you as much as you love me right now…but we could stay being friends?', he asked me.

'Friends? You just dumped me, said you don't love me...broke my heart and you expect me to _'just stay friends'? _Like who the fuck do you think I am?', I lost my temper. I couldn't stay here anymore. I ran out of the Starbucks, back to the hotel, tears streaming down my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Bianca's POV<strong>

'Demmyyyyyyy! What will we do today?', I asked my best friend as I slowly woke up.

'Demmyyyyyy? Why aren't you answering? WAKE UUUUUUP!', I said as I got my pillow and threw at in the direction of her bed.

I didn't get any reply, so I rubbed my eyes, opened them and looked towards the perfectly made empty bed next to me. It had a little note on it.

'_Having breakfast with the boyfriend :D Oh and lunch is with the rest of the boys, I'll meet you there at 12.30. I just texted you the address. The rest of the day will be just you and me don't worry ;) xDem'_

Typically Demmy…ah well, I'll just stay in here for a bit.  
>I glanced at the clock and noticed it was 11AM. I decided to get a shower and then slowly get ready for lunch.<p>

When I got out of the shower, I combed my long brown hair and left it to air dry and left it curly. I brushed my teeth, moisturized my face and put some simple make-up on. Luckily, I look a lot like my mum, meaning I have her full lips and full dark lashes, no need for mascara. I applied lip gloss and some eye-shadow and went to my still unpacked suitcase to pick an outfit.

I decided on a hot pink summery dress that cuts just above my knees. Some black ankle boots with shimmers on them and put on my favorite necklace, a silver necklace with a black heart hanging on it. I got it from my dad for my 12th birthday…just a week before he passed away.

I grabbed my purse and stuffed my sunglasses, phone, iPod, camera and wallet in it.

I was ready to go…I looked at the clock for one more time and saw it was 12.15 already. Time to go.

I grabbed my key card and just when I opened the door, Demmy stormed in, tears streaming down her face.

'Demmy! What's going on?', I asked her, concerned about my best friend though she didn't answer me.

'Give me your phone? I'll text Niall that we won't have lunch with them and we'll just stay here okay?', I said being sad. Not only because my best friend was sad, but also a bit because I was not having some extra time with the boys.

'NOOO! Don't mention Niall', was all she said. Don't mention Niall? Niall was all she ever talked about…what's going on?

'Why…what happened? Why are you crying?', I asked her as I rubbed circles on her back.

'He dumped me…', she said as she calmed down after a while. I was shocked…Niall…the loving and caring boyfriend Demmy has talked about…the one who gave her for her birthday, a whole summer vacation trip to England…he dumped her?

We stayed in there discussing things, she told me exactly what he said and how she felt until I felt my phone vibrate in my purse. I got it out to find a text message of an unknown number.

'_Niall told us…he's not here…would you still like to have lunch with us minus Niall? X Louis'_

'Dem? Louis just texted me…he says Niall's not there, you still want to have lunch with them?', I asked her, secretly hoping she'd say yes.

'No…I'm staying here…but you can go…I know how much you love them…you should go', she said.

'You're sure you'll be okay?', I asked her.

She nodded.

'Yes, have fun', she said as she curled up on her bed.

'Demmy? You'll still go to the concert tonight right? You have to…don't let some silly boy like him get you down', I told her.

'Sure…I will', she said as she turned around and smiled.

'Stay strong babe, stay strong', I said and I got out of the hotel room, grabbing a taxi and leaving for the address that Demmy sent me earlier. In the taxi I texted Louis back.

'_On my way…Demmy's not coming, she's really sad right now. Will see you in a bit! x'_

'_We understand, see you in a bit __x', _was the reply I got a few seconds later.

When the taxi came to a halt, I paid the driver and got out, checking out my surroundings.

It is beautiful here…I was surrounded by lots of flowers, a beautiful wide green field with trees around it. I guess I was at some sort of park because then I saw the big dark green poles of a gate. I went over to the gate and followed the path. The further I got, the more laughter I could here, signaling I was almost there.

I was right…the path ended at a really beautiful big lake, in front of it were 4 boys, sitting on a big cloth and they had a picnic basket.

'BIAAAAAANCAAAAA!', Louis suddenly shouted as he noticed I was standing there. All the boys said hi to me as I got closer and Louis ran up to me giving me a big hug.

'Haha, nice to see you too Louis, how come you're so happy?', I asked as I gave the other boys a hug too.

'He's like this the whole time love', Liam chuckled.

'So it's not an act?', I said as I sat down in between Harry & Louis.

'Most definitely not my young lady', Louis answered with a wide grin on his face.

We chatted and laughed, ate and had a lot of fun. I was growing really fond of these boys even though this was actually the first day I had known them personally.

'Do you think Demmy will be okay?', Louis asked me after a while, everyone was having their own conversations.

'I don't know…I've never really seen her hurt before…but she's coming to the concert tonight and we'll try to have loads of fun', I shrugged.

'That's good I suppose…', he said.

'So…are you guys going to come with us on tour or just some gigs and explore the beautiful land that is called England?', he smiled.

'I'd love to do both…I just don't know with Demmy…I don't think she wants to be with Niall as much as she wanted to when we got here. She kind of hates him right now…she told me she still loves you of course but she's still kind of…not over him I guess'.

'And how about you? Aren't you supposed to have some fun as well?', he raised his eyebrows.

'Yeah but…I wouldn't be here in Europe now if it wasn't for Demmy…she brought me here with her…I can't just leave her alone and come with you guys. She needs me right now', I explained.

'You're a really good friend…she's lucky to have you', Louis said and patted me on the shoulder. I nodded as a thank you.

'We gotta get to sound check boys', Zayn said as he looked at his watch.

I got up as they cleaned everything and got ready.

'Guess I'll see you guys later right. Good luck with the show tonight!', I said as I hugged them all goodbye.

I got a cab and went back to the hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>FACT:<strong> The average person will spend 2 weeks over their lifetime waiting for the traffic light to change.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks so much for reading, I tried to make this a bit longer than usual by adding more stuff that will make the next chapters more clear. The first 2 chapters were actually really short and they had a lot of people in it so I totally understand if you're a bit confused right now…just let me know if you don't understand something and I'll gladly explain it to you ;)**

Also…as I said I wanted to make my stories longer so every chapter will be about 1 main character with her BFF or other guest appearance instead of putting all the main characters in one chapter, so you won't get too confused.

**So, the main roles are:**

'At' **DopeBieber1D** - Erika - **HARRY'S GF**

'At' **FANTASTICZAYN** - Amy - **ZAYN'S GF**

'At' **bethlee_1Dxx** - Beth - **NIALL'S GF**

'At' **McFly_Kidd_Ella** - Ella - **LIAM'S GF**

'At' **gotta_be_zouis** - Bianca - **LOUIS' GF**

* * *

><p>If you're a true reader, you'd see that some of the names haven't made their appearance in my story yet but don't worry if it's you…I haven't forgotten about you, it's just not the right time to put you in the story yet, I'll bring you in the story later on.<p>

I really hope you guys like this, to be honest…I wrote this in 2 afternoons haha…so I don't know what to think of it…I just had to put this in for you to understand.

Leave me your reviews please, if you want me to send you a link to every next chapter that's being posted. Post a review (you don't need an account, you can review 'anonymously' too), with your username on twitter or wherever I could contact you and tell me to send you a link.

To everyone who I already send a link…you don't need to tell me again, I made a whole list so I added you to the link already.

If you don't know if you're added to the list, ask me & I'll tweet you back.

Follow me on twitter & spread the word about this fan fiction for me?

Lots of love xx Kimmy ('At' **xinzaynforyou** on twitter)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, thanks for reading, please read the end notes when you're done with reading this chapter, it's important!**

**Also, I know how a lot of you wanted to know what's gonna happen with Demmy and read a bit more about Amy, and as requested. Here's vas happenin ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Demmy's POV**

_*knock knock*_

I walked up to the door and opened it.

'Room service, here's your ice cream', a girl said with a forced smile on her face.

'Thanks', I mumbled as I handed her the money and was about to close the door.

'Are you alright?', the girl suddenly asked me with a worried look on her face.

'I mean…this is your 4th order for ice cream in a row…is there something going on?', she smiled at me, this time a genuine smile.

I don't get emotional much…so I didn't really know what to do and decided to do exactly what they do in movies. Watch some chick flicks on TV whilst eating a hell of a lot ice cream. I must say at first it was quite comforting…but it gets boring and I really need to talk to someone…I need some advice…so I let the girl in and took a seat on the sofa. She followed me and sat next to me.

'I'm Tess', she said as she gave me a side hug on the couch.

'And I see it in your eyes…something's wrong…would you like to talk about it?'.

'I'm Demmy', I smiled back at her. 'And yes, I'd like to talk about it'. Tess seemed like a really nice girl, she looks older than me and I think that's why I was accepting her help. I started telling her everything, from the moment we met…to the break up.

'And this boy you're talking about…you say he's famous…might there be a chance that I know him?', she asked me and I was suddenly suspicious.

'W…why? I think you do but what does that have to do with this?'.

'No I'm not going to tell anyone…you see…I dated a superstar too…he was really amazing to me…he wanted to keep our relation ship away from the media. We were dating for about 7 months…', she trailed off.

'What happened?'.

'He couldn't take the whole media pressure and left me', Tess looked hurt.

'He said he'd never forget me and that he'd never love someone as much as he loved me…then the management wanted to match him with some dancer to boost both their fan bases or something…'.

'So he's dating her now? Without loving her?', I asked.

'Yeah well…that's what he told me…I don't know…maybe he has grown feelings towards her but I really don't know to be honest'.

'Niall', I whispered.

'What?', she asked softly.

'Niall…his name is Niall.', I answered the question she had asked me earlier.

'Wait…not Niall as in Niall Horan right?', she seemed shocked.

'Umm yes…is there a problem with that?'.

'N…Noo…I mean…Niall always seemed so nice towards girls…I didn't expect him to dump someone as nice as you…now it makes sense…', she was almost in trance in her thoughts.

'Sense? What makes sense?'.

'Niall wasn't being himself for the past 3 months…he used to talk so lovingly about his _Aussie babe_ so he called her. But then he was getting late for appointments and not sleeping much…he kept saying _'I cant do this anymore'_'.

'Wait…how do you know?'.

'I dated Liam', she explained.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

'Tilly, what is the program for tomorrow?', I asked my dance teacher.

'We are expected at the dance studio near the venue at 9AM, so we'll be leaving here at 8.15AM. We're leaving the studio at 5PM, having an early dinner and going to the venue at 6.30PM so you can get your outfits done etc. and then rehearsal with the boys at sound check.', Tilly read off a clipboard.

'Ok…and then it's the gig right?', I asked her.

'That's right', she answered.

'Ok…and we have a day off today or what?'.

'Yeah we're free to do whatever we want to do today, you need to get enough sleep though as we are expected at the dance studio early in the morning and the gig will end pretty late too so we're working long days', she explained. I nodded to show her I understood and went to my suitcase.

'So what are you going to do today then?', Tilly asked me.

'I'm going to enjoy the sun…I heard it's not everyday here in England that there's a sunny day', I smiled and grabbed some sun cream, bikini, towel, sunglasses and a book.

'Ah good idea! Mind if I join you?', she asked me as she got up from her bed and did the same.

'No, not at all. I'd love some company', I smiled at her and got to the bathroom to change into my bikini. I then grabbed the silk skirt, that looks like a cloth with a knot at the side, and put it on over my bikini bottom.

When I got back in the hotel room, Tilly was ready to go so we went to the hotel's outside pool and put our towels on some beach chairs.

'I'm going for a swim', Tilly said. 'Are you coming with me?'

'No, I'll stay here, get my tan on a bit', I said as I got the skirt off and laid down on my chair, closing my eyes.

I love the sun, in Germany we don't have that much sun…it's pretty cold most of the times. I was quite enjoying the sun when suddenly the sun got blocked by a shadow. Someone was standing in front of me. I opened my eyes to be met by beautiful brown orbs.

'Hey, umm…I noticed you didn't put any sun cream on…and you're already pretty tan…I thought I'd warn you?', the boy in front of me said, looking away from me once or twice.

'Oh, yes…thanks', I grabbed the sun cream out of the little bag I took with me to put all my stuff in. I started putting cream on my arms and legs really slowly and the boy was about to leave until I realized something.

'Umm excuse me but could you help me out with something?', I asked him.

'Sure…what can I help you with love?', he turned around.

'Well…the cream…I umm…I cant reach my back', I blushed.

'Oh…of course…I'll do it for you', he hesitated but got the cream out of my hand anyways and went to sit behind me.

'What's your name?', he asked me as he started to rub the cream on my shoulders, in a massaging way.

'I'm Amy…my I ask you something?'.

'Sure Amy, what's it?'.

'I recognize you…I just cant figure out where from'. He stopped rubbing my shoulders when I said that. I turned around to see what was wrong and he had a shocked expression on his face.

'What…what's wrong?', did I say something bad?

'My name's Zayn', he said once his face wasn't frozen anymore.

'Zayn…zayn…where do I know that name of? Wait…Zayn…ZAYN MALIK?', the realization finally hit me…this beautiful boy, who's rubbing my shoulders…is Zayn!

'Yeah…that's me', he said awkwardly, continuing to massage my shoulders.

'It's so weird…I basically work for you and I meet you at the pool haha'.

'You work for me?'.

'Yeah…I'm one of your dancers', I smiled even though he probably wouldn't be able to see it.

'Really…', he seemed to relax because his fingers worked a bit more downwards and it wasn't as hurting as before. I was quite enjoying this.

'Yeah…wait, will you do my back now please? I don't want to be as red as a tomato', I laughed and went to lay down on the chair. Zayn chuckled and did as he was told.

'So…Amy, where are you from? I hear you have some kind of accent…I just cant make out where it is from'.

'Germany…I'm German. My dance teacher is a dancer here too and I'm her best student so she says so she asked me if I wanted to dance with her for you guys', I explained.

'Ahh okay…that's awesome', he said. He sounded quite interested somehow. He continued to help me with the sun cream, we talked and had lots of fun.

'Hey Amy, are you ready here?', Tilly said as she suddenly stood in front of us.

'Oh…what time is it?', I lost track of time…being here with Zayn…I had so much fun and I could just act like myself around him.

'It's 5.40PM', Zayn said as he looked on his phone's screen.

'Oh we best be getting back to the hotel and get changed…', I said as I got up. Tilly was already on her way back to the hotel, I was about to say goodbye to Zayn when he started to talk to me again.

'Hey Amy…would you & your dance teacher like to have dinner with the other dancers and the boys and me? We're having dinner here in the restaurant of this hotel but…I figured you could get to know us a bit better?', he said as he awkwardly put his hand on the back of his neck like guys always do.

'Sure, I'd love to…I'll ask Tilly if she feels like it but I'm definitely coming', I smiled as I got my stuff.

'Okay, if you give me your number I'll text you the directions to the restaurant, where we're sitting and what time', he said as he grabbed his phone out of his pockets. I agreed, gave him my number, said goodbye and went back to the hotel.

'Hey Tilly. Zayn invited us over for dinner, are you coming?', I asked her once I was back in the hotel room.

'Nahh, I'll order some room service…I'm tired', she said as she jumped on her bed, she had just came out of the shower.

'Okay, well I'm going to take a shower and get ready', I said. I went over to the bathroom and took a shower. When I got back to the room, I picked up my phone from the bedside cabinet and went through my new text messages.

-(3) new messages-

'_Hey Amy, we'll be sitting right at the back, near the kitchen. It's when you're in the lobby, walk through the alley on your right and follow it to the very end. Dress casual ;) Will see you in about 45 minutes __x Z.', _- Unknown number. Zayn obviously. I added his number to my phone and texted back.

'_Hiya Zayn, I'll be there ;) See you in a bit! x' - _Me

I went back to my messages and saw 2 other unread messages…one from my mum and one of my friend Lisa. I decided to read my mum's message first.

'_Hey Ames, how's England? I'll be watching the performance through live stream tomorrow. Proud of you sweetie! Xx Mum'_ – Mum

'_Hi mum, it's awesome here! Cant wait to perform! Thanks & miss you! x'_ – Me

Then I scrolled down and went to Lisa's message.

'_Amy! My dad bought me tickets to the 1D gig in Manchester tomorrow! I'll be on my way tomorrow, cant wait to see you dance! xL'_ – Lisa

'_Woah really? Cool! Let's hang out afterwards :D x'_ – Me

I looked at the time and saw I had only 30 minutes left to get ready. I went over to my suitcase and started to search for something to wear. I wore a beige t-shirt with a belt above it, black skinny jeans and my favorite black high heels. I'm not the tallest so I can have it, and I love high heels.

I then went back to the bathroom to do my make-up. I like wearing make-up…I don't ever overdo it though. I applied my make-up with a natural look today as it was only for dinner. When I was ready I saw I had about 7 minutes to spare. I grabbed my phone and key card, put both in my pockets and made my way towards the restaurant.

'Amy! Over here!', I heard his lovely voice say. I walked over towards the voice and was met by a smiling Zayn and crew.

'Guys, this is Amy, one of the dancers. The other dancer Tilly couldn't make it tonight but you'll meet her tomorrow. Amy, meet Niall, Louis, Harry, Liam', he said and all of them gave me hugs.

'This here is Ella, Liam's girlfriend', he made a gesture towards a pretty small girl with curled blonde hair and blue eyes.

'This is Kimberley and Abbie, they're our dancers as well'

'And this is Bianca, she's a friend from Australia'.

'Hi guys, I'm Amy', I awkwardly greeted them with a little wave.

I sat down next to Zayn and soon it wasn't as awkward as it was. We started to talk and get to know each other a bit better. It was a lot of fun, but what else would you expect? It's ONE DIRECTION!

'Alright, I think it's better if we get back to our rooms now. We got a long day ahead of us now don't we girls', Kimberley said as she started to get up.

'Yeah we do…we'll see you guys tomorrow?', Abbiesaid. We all said goodbye and I started walking towards the elevators with Kimberley & Abbieon either side of me.

'Fancy getting breakfast with us tomorrow morning? Just us dancers?', Kimberley asked me, her long perfectly curled blonde hair swayed over her shoulders.

'Sure', I shrugged and we exchanged numbers in the elevator. As the elevator stopped at my floor, I said goodbye to the lovely girls and went back to my room.

Tilly was already fast asleep, so I got changed in my pajamas, took my make-up off and brushed my teeth and laid in bed, thinking about what has happened today. I can't believe what has happened. I met One Direction…the other dancers…and I think we're gonna have lots of fun this summer. Tomorrow's gonna be a hell of a day!

* * *

><p><strong>FACT: <strong>Zayn's getting a little solo rap part in a song on the next album :)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks so much for reading, I never thought I would have as much readers for this story. Now I need to tell you something important.

Chapter 1 & 2 both had over 150+ readers and about 50 people who told me their feedback on twitter, 10 reviews per chapter. Chapter 3 only had 86 readers and 4 reviews I'm losing readers…and reviewers. But i made chapter 3 longer for you because i know how much you like the story even though it's just starting...and this is what i get? :/

I work on this story in every spare hour I have at school, each chapter takes me about 4 to 5 hours in total to write. When a review only takes a minute!

I'm not bragging and forcing you to review though…it's just that I put a lot of hard work and time in this story and a lot of you complain about how I should update faster and what do I get in return? Only 3 reviews…how's that fair?

I have a week of holidays right now so I'll continue writing, don't worry. I always have my chapters on time, when will I update? It depends on how many of you all are interested in actually reading it and giving me feedback. I really love writing and I'd love to know what you think of it, bad or good.

Also…a lot of people have tried to help me with a letter I wrote to One Direction. If you want to know a bit more about the author of this story (aka me), go read it.

_Twextra . com / avxjn4_

Thanks for reading and please please please give me a REVIEW, you don't need to have an account to review. Just click the 'review' button, and as the 'name' put your twitter account if you have one so I'll know that's you.

Also, if you don't have an account and want to be updated on this story, leave me a review with your twitter username and tell me to add you to the subscription list.

To anyone who already did that on the other chapters, you don't have to ask me again…I already did

And if you could…please share this story with your friends, family, followers on twitter? At the beginning of each chapter, on the right it says 'Share' and then there's this little icon thingies. Click on those and follow their steps ;)

Thanks again for reading and the support.

**Love you xx Kimmy ('At' xinzaynforyou on twitter)**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: SOOOOO SORRY for not updating for a while! It's just that a lot has been going on in my life and please note that i have not forgotten about this story or about you, my lovely readers. I did continue writing but i never seemed to think about stuff to write anymore, i had a major writer's block for this story and i guess this is a little bit of a filler as it doesn't have that much in it but i made the chapter three times as long, just to try make up for the lack of updating.

Next chapter will hopefulle be up later this month.

PS. OMG i forgot to say who's in last chapter!

I hate that I forget this all the time..i'm just not used to doing this lol.

But here's who were in the previous chapter.

One_Thing1D – Demmy

HeartsForDemi – Tess

**fantasticzayn –** **Amy (main role)**

likeamuffin – Lisa

NiallsHot – Kimberley

_abbiehoran– Abbie

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Ella's POV**

'Babe! Wake up please!', I heard his lovely voice say.

'Hey, c'mon we need to get you back home so you can get changed'. I opened my eyes to see Liam's brown eyes looking deep in to my blue ones.

'What time is it?', I asked him as I rubbed my eyes.

'11AM, another brunch', he winked. If anyone else would've heard what he just said to me, it wouldn't make any sense to them…but to me it did. I'm not really a morning person and tend to sleep in a lot…especially when I'm around Liam's.

After the dinner with the boys and the dancers, Liam and I decided to get back to his hotel room to change in more comfortable clothes and just chill on the sofa, cuddle…just be close with each other and talk. There really is something with hotel sofas…I keep falling asleep on them.

I got off the sofa and went towards the bathroom to brush my teeth real quick and change in other clothes. I grabbed my old clothes and put them in a bag I took with me.

'All set?', Liam asked as I came back into the room.

'Yup', I said, popping the 'p'.

'LEGGO!', I said enthusiastically and Liam chuckled at my choice of words.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

'Okay everyone. Welcome, I'm the choreographer Demi Corrigan', a brown haired girl with green eyes in front of us said. We were in the studio to practice our dance routines for tonight. It's not the first time I've done those…in the dance lessons with Tilly I had to practice them too…this is just the first time I'm dancing them with the other dancers.

'Let's start with a warming up', Demi said as she walked over to the iPod dock player. She picked a song and started to press play. It was 'Just Like Me' by D-Pryde. He's a youtube artist. My brother listens to him all the time so it was pretty easy to recognize the song.

I walked over to the mirrors and started to improvise a little choreography on the song. When the song was over, Demi came over and she was clapping in her hands.

'Did you just make up that choreography?', she asked me.

'Umm…yes I did', I blushed.

'BRILLIANT! Tilly brought us a great dancer', she winked and went back to stand in front of the mirrors, facing us all.

'I like that dance…how about…you guys do that dance during the first little break? Like…when the boys are having a break, right after Up All Night? After that dance you can have your break because _'Gotta Be You'_ comes next. Oh wait…we need ONE dancer for _'Gotta Be You'_ to be the girl the boys sing for.', Demi said as she looked on her clipboard.

'Okay Amy, if you teach them that dance you just did, I'll go ring the management to see if they hired any models yet or if we'll have to pick one of the dancers', Demi walked out of the room with her cell phone to her ear.

**~Amy teaches the others the dance and they practice the other dance routines all day long~**

* * *

><p><strong>Bianca's POV<strong>

'Demmy, c'mon and get ready?', I yelled over at her from the bathroom. I was curling my hair. I kind of have pretty wavy brown hair already but I like to straighten my hair and make some big ringlets in my hair.

'What are you wearing anyways?', I asked her as I made my last ringlet and sprayed it with hairspray.

She came over with some clothes in her hands.

'I'm wearing these jean shorts with my white The Beatles shirt', she said and I nodded approvingly.

'Will you help me with my make-up?', Demmy asked as she straightened her already sleek black hair.

'Sure, what are friends for', I got up out of the bathroom to get my make-up bag.

I did her make-up and mine as well. Then I left her in the bathroom to get changed, I grabbed the clothes I had chosen to wear to this gig when we were still back in Australia.

I wore some black (though a little bit se through) tights with jean shorts a one-shoulder turquoise shirt, my favorite silver necklace with a black heart hanging on it. It always brings up memories when I look at that necklace…the ones of seeing my dad, pushing me away…I…I miss him…

'Not thinking about your dad again now are we?', Demmy said. I turned around to see she was standing in the doorway of the bathroom with her arms folded.

'It's all my fault…', I softly mumbled but it was hard enough for her to hear because the next second, she was standing next to me, shaking my body a little bit.

'Babe, it wasn't your fault okay? You've got to stop saying that to yourself…what's happened…happened. God has a reason for everything okay? And your dad only wanted to save you. Do you think he'd approve of you if he saw you like this right now?'. I shook my head.

'That's right…now get dressed and let's enjoy this beautiful night in Manchester, England okay?', I love Demmy for being my friend. She's the only one who knows what happened to my dad…

I never told anyone. It's silly really…but I get upset every time I think of it. A week after my 12th birthday, I went to go get some ice cream with my dad. It was a really warm day and I was bragging for some ice cream. My dad being the lovely dad he is, grabbed my hand and walked with me to the ice salon a few blocks away. I wasn't really paying attention to our surroundings, my dad was walking behind me. I crossed the street without really knowing what I did…then suddenly, I was pushed away and fell on the ground. I turned around to see who/what pushed me. Then I saw my dad…on the ground, in front of a car, covered in blood. The driver called the ambulance and everything but it was already too late…the car hit his head and he broke his neck…he was dead straightaway.

I got dressed and put my black, studded with little Swarovski stones, ankle boots on.

I grabbed my brown leathered coat, key card and phone and put them in my bag.

'Let's do this shit', Demmy screamed whilst fist pumping. I laughed, it's so crazy how she could be sad one day, angry and depressed the other and enthusiastic right now.

* * *

><p><strong>~Meanwhile~<strong>

**Amy's POV**

'You guys did a great job at rehearsals girls', Demi complimented us and we all thanked her.

'I'm in love with your little dance Amy, it's really fun', Abbie said.

'Thanks!', I said as I got in the cab with the others to get to the venue. We all just had dinner.

'Oh yeah Amy, could I ask you something?', Demi said as we all were seated in the cab.

'Sure, what's up?'.

'The management didn't get any models and we were wondering if you'd like to be the girl that the boys sing to during the shows? Like…modeling and a bit of acting…I know it's not in your contract and you'll obviously get a small amount of extra money but I hope you'll agree?', Demi looked nervous.

'Of course I want to be! That's like a dream come true! Thanks so much!', I was SOOOO excited right now.

'Cool, okay, so Amy, you're the female lead dancer I guess, Kimberley and Abbie can be your 'friends' like in the clip', she continued but I didn't hear any of that anymore…is this a dream?

'Amy? We're here', Tilly said, waving her hand in front of me, waking me up from my little trance. I hadn't noticed that I was staring outside, in deep thoughts. I followed Tilly and the other dancers to the back entrance of the venue and we got to our dressing rooms.

'Alright girls, go put your outfits on and I'll meet you on stage', Demi said and left the dressing room. We all got dressed, they were really simple outfits, nothing unusual, though easy to dance in.

'Amy, the boys are doing sound check and what I want you to do is just walk around the stage a bit…like…improvise?', Demi asked me as I walked out of the dressing room to get to the stage. I shrugged and went with her.

'Alright guys, you know Amy already, she'll be the leading female and backing dancer', Demi told the boys who each of us were but I wasn't really paying attention. The boys greeted me and I said hi back, then Demi walked off the stage and we all got in position for the next song.

* * *

><p><strong>Bianca's POV<strong>

We just arrived at the venue. Because Niall had invited us over, we had VIP tickets and we could just get in to see sound check as well as the gig.

'Are you alright now Dem?', I asked her, I could see it in her eyes, she was feeling very nervous.

'I am…I talked to Tess earlier today…she's meeting us here', she smiled. Tess…I hadn't met her yet but Demmy had practically told me everything about her, how she used to date Liam and he dumped her for a dancer…it's really sad but at least she knows how Demmy must be feeling right now…even though Liam kept loving Tess and Niall broke up with Demmy because he didn't love her anymore…that's very different though it's better than being around me. I can't really help her as I don't really know how she's feeling…We agreed to stay in touch with her and we'd meet her here, at sound check.

As we got in the venue, we gave the security guard our VIP tickets and IDs. He led us through and there we were…it was huge inside and they had already started sound check. They were in the midst of performing 'Gotta Be You', them singing to a girl, I recognized her from the dinner before, I think her name was Amy, she was one of the dancers.

'Demmy!', I heard someone say her name excitedly as we got closer towards the front.

'Hey Tess, this is my best friend Bianca', Demmy introduced me to the longhaired brunette with very dark brown eyes. She was wearing loads of accessories, though she kind of was pulling it off. She wore a lot of colorful, glittery bracelets on her right wrist and her left wrist was occupied with a hot pink ice watch.

'Hi Bianca, it's nice to meet you, you girls look lovely', Tess said as she looked at our appearances and nodded approvingly.

'Thanks, you look rather good too', I smiled. I liked her outfit, she was wearing jean shorts too, though hers were black. With black and white checkered converse and a purple one-shoulder tee.

'Thanks! So, are you excited for the concert?', she smiled.

'Yeah, I bet they're gonna be awesome', I said as I looked at the stage admiringly.

_Oh girl, can we try one more, one more time?  
>One more, one more, can we try?<br>One more, one more time  
>I'll make it better<em>

Zayn's beautiful voice was heard through the whole venue. He was right in front of Amy, looking her in the eyes as she shyly looked at the ground, blushing. Something in their eyes made it seem so…real…they'd make such a cute couple.

Before I knew it, they finished the song and we were all clapping.

The boys walked over as the other dancers came up and started to practice some dance moves. Louis got over to us first.

'Hey Bianca, Tess', Louis smiled as he nodded towards each of us. 'Are you alright now Demmy?'.

'Yeah I'm feeling much better now thanks', she said, smiling at Tess knowingly.

'Liam', Tess greeted him without any emotion in her voice.

'Tess', he nodded back. Though Demmy has told me about her…I feel like there's something she has left out…something important. There was an awkward silence as they refused to look at each other.

'What did you think of our performance aye', Zayn asked us.

'It was great, you are even better in real life!', I said enthusiastically.

'Haha, that was only one song, and we weren't performing a full 110 percent, So wait till you see the show', Harry chimed in.

'Can't wait', we all said and fell in laughter. The boys looked at us with a confused look on their faces.

'So, the show is starting in about half an hour, you guys can come chill with us in the dressing room if you want?', Niall said, scratching the back of his neck.

We all shrugged and followed them to the dressing room.

'_gotta_be_zouis – I'm in onedirection's dressing room #WOOP'_, I tweeted and added a little picture of the door with a sign that said 'One Direction'.

Louis chuckled behind me, I hadn't noticed that he was walking behind me.

'Gotta Be Zouis?', he laughed and I blushed at that.

'Zouis?', Zayn asked.

'Yeah…umm…I like your bromance in One Thing…and you guys are my favorites to be honest', my cheeks turned crimson red.

'Aw, do you have a little crush on Zouis!', Harry said in a baby voice as he squeezed my cheeks like grandmothers do to their grandchildren.

'Leave the girl alone will ya, you're just jealous she likes Zouis better than Larry', Louis winked at me.

'Larry is real', he mumbled softly but loud enough for me to hear and I giggled.

'What is it?', Louis asked me, his attention full on me. Harry looked at me with a look that said 'don't tell him or I'll kill you', and I giggled again.

'Nothing…inside joke', I said.

'So, are you enjoying your stay?', Harry asked, grabbing a bottle of water and changing the subject.

'It's alright…I miss the sun', Demmy said quietly.

'The sun is always there you silly', Louis waved with a little 'gay hand', jokingly.

'Obviously…but I miss the heat…the people…I miss home', Demmy said with a sad face.

'Homesick?', Tess asked her and Demmy nodded.

'Well…you've got us now, we can have lots of fun and you'll forget the homesickness', Louis tried to cheer her up. I love how he does that…try to make people feel better by acting like his silly own self.

'I don't know…maybe I should just go home', she said, looking at Niall and looking away as she saw he was staring at her.

'Don't go…we'll miss you loads…especially Bianca I think', Louis pouted.

'Don't go', I joined him and pouted as well, trying to put up my best puppy eyes. It was working because she laughed at our silliness.

'Let's just not be sad, enjoy tonight and you can think about it tomorrow okay?', Liam offered. Demmy nodded and I was so grateful for him to suggest that, I wouldn't handle being in a foreign country…all by myself…and 1D and their crew of course but that's not the same.

'Are you nervous?', I asked the boys to change the subject.

'I don't know about the other fellas here but I'm quite nervous', Louis answered and I was quite shocked to hear that.

'You are?', I asked and the other boys nodded in agreement.

'Yeah, just because we have done this before, doesn't mean we're not nervous. It's always nerve racking when a huge crowd is watching your every step. We're not perfect you see', Louis explained but Harry interrupted.

'YOU're not perfect, I'm just flawless', he winked and all of us laughed. Oh boy, he's such a child.

We stayed in there for a few more minutes, just chatting and wishing the boys luck. Then it was time for us to go to our seats and for the boys to get ready backstage.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

Almost all the songs went flawless. I made a few mistakes but none were noticeable. The other dancers were leaving the stage to have their little break whilst I got changed really quickly to do my _'Gotta Be You'_ appearance. I wasn't nervous for the dances, I never was nervous for dancing…this scared me however. I never modeled before, I don't think I'm pretty enough to model…and with the rehearsals…Zayn sang to me…he looked me in the eyes with his gorgeous brown eyes…I'm afraid that I'll just melt in front of thousands of people when he does that again. Before I could back out of it, the music started and Demi signaled for her to get ready.

_Oh girl, can we try one more, one more time?  
>One more, one more, can we try?<br>One more, one more time  
>I'll make it better<em>

As planned, I was standing against the car on stage whilst Zayn sang to me, looking me in the eyes just like in the video clip. His beautiful brown orbs met my aqua blue ones. I couldn't help but blush. What is this? Was I starting to get feelings towards Zayn? I felt my cheeks turn a crimson red whilst thinking this. Zayn took my hand and walked back towards the centre of the stage with me as I acted like a gigglish ,shy teenage girl. The song was over and I walked off stage towards the dressing room to have my break.

As I was having my break, Kimberley took my part of the 'leading female' over for Up All Night and the next, last song. I'm glad she did because I don't think I'd be able to remember the dance moves after my little scripted moment with Zayn.

* * *

><p><strong>Ella's POV<strong>

'You guys were AMAZING!', I shouted excitedly as the boys came off the stage. We all stood there, supporting them and needless to say we were super proud of them.

'Thanks babe', Liam said as he came over to hug me and gave me a little peck on the lips. The other boys all gave us a hug too and we then strolled over to their dressing room.

'Ya liked?', Niall said to Bianca who was walking in between him and Louis.

'I sure did, never expected a concert to be this awesome', she said.

'Of course it was this awesome, it's 1D honey', Harry smiled his cheeky smile.

We let them get changed and relax for a bit and then we all got back to the venue where we'd have the after party.

'Are you alright?', Liam whispered in my ear as we walked in the venue. He must have noticed me being very quiet.

'I am…I'm just…a bit tired I guess', I admitted.

'You don't need to party…if you want, we can just have some drinks and then head over towards the hotel together?', he offered.

'No, it's your party, you can't ditch your own party silly. You stay, I'll leave with Demmy, I think she isn't up for a party right now', I said as I looked over to where Demmy was standing, looking miserable though faking a smile for the boys' sake.

'Are you sure?', he said nervously as I could see he was having doubts.

'Yes I am, go enjoy your little party, it's not like I won't EVER have the chance to party with you again is it?', I joked. I kissed him on the cheek and said goodnight to the others as I walked towards Demmy.

'Hey Dems, you wanna go home?', I smiled at her.

'Umm, is it okay if I do?', she said sounding insecure.

'I totally understand, and I was planning on going too, so you can go with me? We can have a lazy girl's night back at the hotel? It's been a long day anyway', I put my hand on her shoulder to give it a little reassuring squeeze. She nodded and said her goodbyes as well, we then left for the hotel.

'Are you all right?', I asked Demmy as she pulled out the keycard to her room. I had already gotten my stuff from Liam's room, just to stay in Demmy's for as long as possible, knowing Liam wouldn't be back in a while.

'Yes, I'm fine', she mumbled as she opened the door and gestured for me to come in. I walked in and went for the bedroom; we both got changed in comfier clothes and removed our makeup.

* * *

><p><strong>Demmy's POV<br>**

'Look Demmy…I can see it in your eyes…what's up?', she said the one question I feared she'd ask.

'I…don't know what you're talking about? I already told you, I'm perfectly fine', I faked a smile.

'Demmy please…I know we don't know each other for a long time, but you can trust me…I wouldn't tell a soul!', she begged me and I knew I wouldn't win this so I gave in, I told her everything…

'I just…don't think it's right to stay…', I finished.

'Oh darling, you shouldn't think that way, you should have fun…enjoy your holidays!', Ella said.

'You know what, we need to get all of this out of your mind, how about we put on some face masks and rent some films?', she suggested and I could already tell that Ella'd be a great friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Beth's POV<strong>

'OH MY GOD! THAT. WAS. AWESOME!', I yelled at the top of my lungs. I could tell that my throat would hurt a lot the next day.

'I reckon you liked this then?', Chelsie laughed.

'Liked it? I LOVED it! I still can't believe you took me with you!', I was still super excited…One Direction sure made me happy…I can't quite explain it because it's something you can't know, you have to FEEL it.

'If you already loved this, I don't even know what you'll think of what's coming next', Chelsie winked.

'Then tell me, what's coming next?', I asked her, not sure if she would tell me, and I was right.

'It's a surprise sweetie, come with me', she took my hand and we left the arena, took a cab and during the drive, Chelsie wouldn't tell me where we were going at all. Neither did the driver, Chelsie had slipped him a piece of paper, I assume with the address and told him 'not to tell her'. I really can't stand surprises, they make me really nervous and excited at the same time.

'We're here', the driver said, Chelsie paid him and we both got out. I followed Chelsie and we skipped the huge line of people in front of a building.

'Your names?', the big build lad in front of us said.

'Chelsie and Beth Lee', Chelsie said. The lad checked his list and nodded, gesturing for us to get in.

'Chels, can you finally tell me where we are and how we skipped a whole freaking line outside?'.

'Chill, we're at the after party', Chelsie chuckled as I realized it. We were at the middle of a party, music blasting through huge boxers and everybody was dancing, some holding drinks in their hands.

'THE after party? What after party? You didn't tell me anything about an after party?', I started freaking out.

'Yeah, we're at One Direction's after party', Chelsie said it as if it meant nothing.

'ONE DIRECTION'S AFTER PARTY? Oh My God, Chelsie you should've told me! I look like a mess! My outfit sucks, my hair looks like I just got struck by lightning, oh god…I think I have to throw up…', I ranted.

'See, that's why I didn't tell you, you freak out very quickly…AND…you look lovely honey, don't worry about that', Chelsie squeezed my hand and we walked towards the bar.

'What do you wanna drink? I'm sure you'll need it. I'll buy', she said and she ordered for both of us. After a while of having some drinks, Chelsie said she needed to go to the rest room and left me at the bar with my drink.

'Having fun?', his beautiful Irish accent whispered in my ear. I gasped at his hot breath on my neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Niall's POV<strong>

'Y-…Yeah, it's great', she smiled at me as she turned around to face me. She was gorgeous. She had beautiful green eyes, blonde hair and wasn't overdressed.

'Good, I'm Niall…but I guess you already know that don't you?', I winked and she giggled.

'Yeah, I'm Beth', she said as she stuck her hand out for me to shake. I shook my head at which she looked at me confused.

'I'm more of a hugger, come get a Horan hug', I chuckled as I opened my arms wide for her to give me a hug.

We chatted for a while and I really got to learn her. I was having a great time when someone interrupted us.

'Hey Nialler, I see you have met my friend Beth?', she said as she gave me a hug.

'Chelsie! How have you been? Long time no see. Yeah, Beth is a friend of yours?', I replied.

'Yeah you're right…I missed spending time with you guys…', Chelsie looked down at the ground, obviously sad.

'But yeah Beth is a great friend, I met her not long ago, I actually bought my outfit in her store', she laughed.

'Your store?', I raised an eyebrow at her.

'Well…not exactly MY store, it's my mum's store. I work there to get some extra money to finance my study. Once I'm done with school, I'll go find a real job', she said.

'Really? What do you study anyways?', I asked, getting more interested.

'I'm studying Performing Arts, but I focus most on Drama', she explained.

'Ahh…sound like the female version of Louis then', I stuck my tongue out playfully.

'Not really, Louis wanted to become a drama teacher right? I don't wanna teach…I'm not really good at teaching stuff, I'm more like an actress…for theatre anyways', she explained.

'Oh are you', I said. I know I only knew her for what…a few hours or so? But something deep inside of me wanted to get to know her even better than I already do.

'Sorry to interrupt your little chit-chat but it's time for me and Beth to go home. I'll wait outside for you', Chelsie said and left us to say our goodbyes, so I assume.

'So…', I sighed.

'So…', she copied.

* * *

><p><strong>Beth's POV<strong>

'It was nice meeting you. Maybe we could stay in touch?', he asked.

'Sure', I said as he gave me his phone and I typed my number in it.

'I'll text you then, goodnight', he said as he gave me one last hug and I went off to find Chelsie.

* * *

><p><strong><span>FACT:<span>** There are currently more people alive on the earth, then that there have died on earth EVER.

* * *

><p>AN: Again, sorry for the wait and that this is rubbish but i had to post something. Follow me on twitter? i'm: **xinzaynforyou**

mcfly_kidd_ella – Ella – **LIAM'S GF (MAIN ROLE)**

fantasticzayn – Amy – DANCER / **ZAYN'S FUTURE GF** **(MAIN ROLE)**

gotta_be_zouis – Bianca – **LOUIS' FUTURE GF (MAIN ROLE)**

one_thing1d – Demmy – NIALL'S EX & Bianca's BFF

NiallerHoranx – Demi – CHOREOGRAPHER

NiallsHot – Kimberley – DANCER

1dareamazayn_ - Tilly – DANCER & Amy's BFF

_abbiehoran – Abbie - DANCER

WoahPayne - Chelsie - LOUIS' EX

* * *

><p>OH BTW! SOME PEOPLE HAVE CHANGED THEIR USERNAMES! Please, if you are one of the persons i promised to put you in the story and you have changed your username, please contact me by leaving a review?<p>

Also, i need your comments & feedback on this chapter, please leave them in a review. You don't need to have an account to review, you can review 'anonymously' as well. Just leave your twitter username in the review so i'll know it's you

xx Kimmy


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Beth's POV**

(1 new message)

'_Sweet dreams. Xx Nialler'_ ~

I smiled to myself and texted him back.

'_Thanks Niall, you too. Xo B' ~_

I put my Phone back on the cabinet and went to bed.

**~Next Morning~**

'Beth, wake up. It's getting late', i was woken up by a familiar yet unfamiliar raspy voice.

'Hey Chels, what happened to your voice?', I said as I rubbed my eyes and tried to freshen myself up.

'Concert', was all she said and I understood, my voice wasn't in its best condition either. I wanted to ask her what time it was but she probably didn't want to lose her voice even more than she already has so I checked my phone.

3PM

(1 new message)

'_I bet you're getting up late so how bout we get some brunch/early dinner? 5PM? x' _~

'Got a text? Who's it from?', Chelsie asked me as she came over to my part of the room.

'No one', I said as I put my phone in my pocket and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. I know I'd have to thank her for this, without her I wouldn't have met him. But I just didn't want her to know about this, I just didn't feel well with her knowing about it. I mean…it's not like we're dating yet anyway.

'Hey Chels? I gotta go, I have an appointment at 5 o'clock', I said as I was getting dressed.

'You have? How come you didn't tell me?'.

'I forgot. My mum texted me to remind me this morning', I lied.

'Aw alright then, have fun', she hugged me goodbye and I left for my house.

Once I got home I dropped my bag in my room and started to get ready for the date.

* * *

><p><strong>Ella's POV<strong>

'Thanks for doing this Ella', Demmy hugged me as we were checking out of the hotel.

'No problem Dems, that's what friends are for right'.

We checked out of the hotel and went to the lobby.

'So…what are you going to do now then?', I asked her, not sure if I wanted to know but I just felt really sorry for her and I needed to know if she'd be okay by herself.

'I don't know…I really want to go home…but this was my birthday present…coming to England…', she sighed.

'You know what, you can just travel England if you want? You don't need to come along with the tour', I assured her.

'But I'll be leaving Bee alone, I cant do that!'.

'She isn't alone, she has the other girls, and I think Louis fancies her', I winked and she grinned.

'He totally does. I think I'll do that then, but promise me…if anything happens to her, please call me', she said as she slipped a note in my hand. I looked at it and saw that she had scribbled her number on it.

'I will. I'll take good care of her. Take care of yourself will ya?'.

'Thanks again, maybe we can meet up sometime again?', she asked as she hugged me for the last time.

'That'd be lovely.'

We said our goodbyes and both went our separate ways. I took a cab to my apartment, texting Liam on the way.

'_On my way back to the apartment, going out with Nat tonight, sorry I had to leave like this. We'll meet up soon -E' _~

'We're here miss', the driver said. I paid him and made my way to the apartment.

'Hey Els, had a nice time with the boyfriend?', Natalie chirped happily as I got in.

'Yeah, I missed it. How about you? What were you up to?', I asked her as I made my way towards the washing room to put my old clothes in there.

'Oh, you know…the usual', I heard her say and I laughed at that, knowing Nat had probably just done some homework for college whilst belting along to random songs on the radio and dancing crazily on her bed.

'So, are you excited for tonight?', I asked Nat when I got back to the living room, sitting on the couch next to her.

'Yup', she said, popping the p. 'I've missed having our GNOs'.

'It's still early though, have you eaten yet? Let's have some brunch?', I offered.

'Yeah sure, but can we stay in though? I'm kinda fed up with the London traffic right now', Nat said and I agreed. We cooked our brunch and caught up with some gossip.

* * *

><p><strong>Beth's POV<strong>

'Wow, why are you all made up?', my mum gasped as she saw me.

'I have an appointment', I told her.

'An appointment? With who? And why? I thought you wanted to work an extra shift to finance your studies?', mum sounded confused.

'Oh gosh noooo! I totally forgot about that!', I face palmed myself.

'It's okay babe, as long as you won't be home too late, you can go on your little date', mum said and I hugged her.

'Thanks mum', I whispered in her ear, gave her a kiss on the cheek and left for the date. When I was in the cab I finally realized something…I never told my mum it was a date? Was it that obvious?

But before I could think about it, I arrived at the one place I'd never expect Niall to go for a date, *sarcasm*, Nandos.

I walked inside and looked over the lovely restaurant that was Niall's favorite.

'Good afternoon miss, may I help you?', a woman who looked pretty nice said. Her name tag read Courtney so I assumed she was working here.

'Umm, yes I have a date with someone here?', I said, not sure if Niall had made a reservation or not.

'What's your name miss', she asked me, holding her clipboard.

'Beth', I told her and she scanned the clipboard for my name I guess.

'Oh, of course. You're with Niall, come on with me Beth', she gestured for me to follow her and that's exactly what I did.

'Your date is here Niall', Courtney winked at him once we reached his table.

'Thanks Courtney', he thanked her and hugged me when she left.

'Nice to see you again Beth, you're gorgeous', he said as he looked me over.

'Why thank you Niall, you're not looking too bad yourself', I winked.

We ate and talked a lot. We got to know each other better and to be honest, I couldn't remember the last time I genuinely had fun. Niall made me feel so good…he made me laugh and feel comfortable with him. Could this be that I'm falling for him?

* * *

><p><strong>Niall's POV<strong>

I really thought…after Demmy…that I couldn't love anyone anymore…well…I didn't really love her anyway…not as much as I thought I did.

She made me feel special…I haven't felt like this since…

'Are you two ready?', Courtney came over and interrupted my thoughts.

'Oh…yeah we are', I said as she cleaned up our table and I pulled out my wallet to pay for it.

'You don't have to pay Niall, I can pay for myself', Beth insisted.

'Don't worry about it, I come here often', I told her.

'No really, I don't need you to pay for me. Let's split?', she offered and I could see in her eyes that she wouldn't give up on this so I agreed.

We went for a walk through the park, a shortcut to her home.

It was dark outside, all we could see was the paths under the streetlights.

'Thanks Niall', I heard her say when we almost arrived.

'No problem, babe.', I replied.

'I really had a lovely time, you are so funny', she giggled and I laughed.

'I try'. We were at the beginning of her street now and nearing her house.

'Maybe…we can do this again soon?', I asked her, not sure what she would say to that. I looked her in the eyes and she answered.

'I'd love to'.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

'Amy! You should wake up!', Tilly woke me up. I had such a huge headache and every limb of my body hurt.

'Why are you doing this? It's still so early!', I groaned.

'It's not early! It's 5.30PM already', she exclaimed. Suddenly I was wide awake.

'5.30? Why didn't you wake me earlier?', I shot out of bed and went for the shower, not caring if I'd hurt myself on the way.

I took a shower, did my daily routine and got back in the hotel room.

'You're so funny when you're stressed out', Tilly laughed.

'You really think this is funny? I didn't eat anything all day, hell the day is almost over!', I shouted.

'Sorry, but you looked so peaceful…I didn't want to wake you', she laughed again.

'Why are you in such a hurry anyways?', Tilly asked me as she put her stuff in her purse.

'Well, it's almost dinner time and I promised Kimberley & Abbie to go shopping with them after dinner', I explained.

'Shopping? But why AFTER dinner?', Tilly asked confused.

'Because we won't be bothered by fans or long queues', Kimberley had come up with that idea and I thought it was pretty clever of her, I would've never come up with that.

'Oh alright then, thanks for inviting me?', Tilly sounded a bit annoyed.

'We were meant to invite you, we just weren't sure if you would be up for it', I said.

'Well, you could've asked if I were up for it didn't you', we were both getting annoyed at each other at this point.

'Look Tils, I'm not in the mood to fight right now, do you wanna come or not?', I asked her, ready to go.

'No, now it's too late…after dinner I'm going to bed', Tilly said and she sounded hurt. I really didn't get her…I offered her right?

I decided not to think much out of it and just got my key card, waited for Tilly to get ready in silence and then we got off to dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Zayn's POV<strong>

'You're thinking about her aren't you', I was snapped out of my trance.

'What?', I said, looking at Liam, my best friend.

'I said, you're thinking about her aren't you', Liam repeated himself and added a cheeky wink. I didn't need to answer it, he knows me too well.

'I can't stop thinking about her…', I sighed.

'Is that a bad thing then?', Liam raised his eyebrows and frowned.

'I don't know…I really like her…I just don't know if she likes me back', I shrugged.

'I'm sure she does…hey, I heard she's having a shopping spree with the other dancers, maybe I can ask one of them if they can find out for you?', Liam sounded excited.

'I don't know…what if she doesn't like me back? Then everything between us will be awkward for the whole tour and I'll have made a fool of myself', though most people think I'm quite a womanizer, I actually have true feelings…I'm quite shy when it comes to girls.

'Mate, you should really give it a try…you can't live asking yourself _'what if'_ all the time. Life's all about risks you know, take the risk before it's too late or you'll regret it', Liam assured as he patted my shoulder and left my room and I was left with one big question in my mind.

**What to do?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Soooooo sorry for updating so late! It's a month later now and I can't believe I couldn't update earlier! It's just that I'm in a very important year of school right now. The results of this year will tell me if I can do my finals next year or not and my grades aren't exactly good…I have no problems with the languages I take (English, Dutch, German & French). It's Economics, History & Geography (that's basically the rest of the subjects I take at school) where I failed a lot of exams. Also…I got really ill and I know it's not an excuse but I just didn't find the time to write or even think about this story.

I know I kind of disappointed you all with this chapter because not much has happened in it but I felt like I had to update something! Also, due to the lack of time, I think I'll be posting one chapter each month. I'm sorry once again for the lack of updating.

Also, I know I've been MIA but where are the reviewers? I used to get 15+ reviews on chapters and on chapter 5 I only received 4?

If you want me to continue writing, I NEED more reviews to see if anyone is still interested in reading this.

Reviews can be done anonymously, you don't need an account. It takes only a few minutes out of your life as it takes me DAYS to write a chapter. So please spare me a few minutes and write me a review?

If you want me to tweet you whenever I post a new chapter, please leave your username in the review for me and I will do that.

Also, I won't update if I don't get at least 10 different reviews. Sorry I never meant to brag for reviews but really, there's no point in writing this if no one reads it. And to my true readers who DID review…THANKS! I love you and I hope I can update soon for you

Xx Kimmy

* * *

><p><span>RANDOM FACT:<span> Diamonds don't show up on X-rays.

* * *

><p>MY twitter plus tumblr names are <strong>xinzaynforyou<strong>

* * *

><p>bethlee_1Dxx – MAIN ROLE – <strong>Beth<strong>

smilefor1dx – GUEST ROLE – **Demmy**

WoahPayne – GUEST ROLE –** Chelsie**

McFly_Kidd_Ella – MAIN ROLE – **Ella**

nataliedayy – GUEST ROLE – **Natalie**

BieberPaynee1D – GUEST ROLE – **Courtney**

1Dareamazayn_ – GUEST ROLE – **Tilly**

NiallsHot – GUEST ROLE –** Kimberley**

_abbiehoran – GUEST ROLE – **Abbie**

FANTASTICZAYN – MAIN ROLE – **Amy**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I'm terribly sorry for the delay! I know it's been 6 months since I posted the last chapter...It's just that I lost a lot of readers and reviewers, so I kind of stopped getting inspiration and motivation to write more.

Anyways, a lot has been going on in my life...good AND bad things. I got stuck with this story but my cousin ''urfuuunyxD'' on twitter pretty much BEGGED me to update. So without further ado, here's the next chapter...please read the end notes, they are important!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

'I told you this was a good idea', Kimberley said as she paid for the last items she bought in the last shop we'd visit tonight.

'It really was, it's not as crowded as it is during the day', Abbie agreed.

'It's still early though, how about I buy you girls a drink? I think we all deserved it', I winked. The girls agreed and we were off to go look for a decent pub.

We eventually found one and went inside…only to be met with his eyes…

'Is that…'

* * *

><p><strong>Liam's POV<strong>

'Hey Zayn, look, that's Amy and the girls', I told Zayn but I was too late, he was staring in her eyes already. They walked towards us, Amy's eyes never leaving Zayn's.

'How are you lovelies? I see you had a great shopping night?', I broke the silence as I saw their arms were full of shopping bags.

'Yeah, I'm glad that there aren't that many people shopping right now', Abbie told us.

I agreed and slapped Zayn on his shoulder for a bit, reminding him that he could talk.

'Uhh, would you girls like anything to drink?', Zayn offered.

We all told him what we'd like and just as he was about to go make his order I said.

'Hey Amy, why don't you go help him out?', winking at them both. Amy followed him and Kimberley and Abbie went have a seat with me.

'So…Amy and Zayn huh', I asked them.

'Yeah, I don't think they've got the guts to tell each other what they feel though..', Kimberley said and I agreed.

'Yeah, earlier, Zayn talked to me about her and how he didn't know if Amy felt the same way. But when I look at them now, they are just the perfect couple don't you think?', I asked them as I looked at where Zayn and Amy were. They were finally talking.

* * *

><p><strong>Zayn's POV<strong>

'So, how are you?', I started off, still nervous.

'I'm great, how about you?', she asked back.

'Much better now', I said as I looked her straight in her eyes and watched her blush. We got our drinks and went back to the others. This was exactly what I needed. I'm going to get to know her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ella's POV<strong>

'What's bothering you?', I snapped out of my trance as Natalie waved her hands in front of me.

'Huh?', I vaguely mumbled as I sipped my hot chocolate.

'I said, dear Ella…what's bothering you?', she said as if it were that obvious.

'I don't know what you're talking about?', I asked her, wanting to know what she thought was going on.

'Don't play dumb now Els, you know what I'm talking about and I want to know what it is right now', she gave me a stern look and I sighed.

'It's Liam isn't it?', Natalie guessed and I nodded.

'What did he do now? I thought you guys were doing great? You're together for a year now'.

'That's the problem…we're together for a year now…he didn't do anything but…I just feel really sad?', it was more of a question to be honest.

'Oh sweetie, I know exactly what's going on here', Nat said and I looked at her confused.

'You miss him. You miss what you used to do with him. Now he's touring again, he doesn't have as much time for you as he used to have', she said and I thought about it. She might be right, she was just stating the facts and I couldn't believe I hadn't realized this before.

'It's alright though, we can visit him on tour right? It'll be fun, just like old times', she told me as I thought back of the first time I went to their concert with Nat. They absolutely blew my mind and to be honest, I haven't had the time to listen to their new songs…I should go soon.

'Don't think about him tonight though, tonight's our girl's night out. We can go shopping tomorrow to get some concert outfits?', she suggested and I agreed. Natalie is really the best friend I could wish for.

* * *

><p><strong>Bianca's POV<strong>

'_I miss you Dems! __'_ ~ Me.

'_I need to get away for a bit. Don't worry about me, we can skype every day or so? x' _~ Demmy.

I read the text messages we sent each other last night and instantly felt alone even though I shouldn't be.

'Hey Bee, we're going for some dinner, are you coming with?', Louis asked me. If you were wondering why he just came in. As Demmy didn't share a room with me anymore, the management decided to put me on the tour bus with the boys as they would be responsible for me and they didn't want anything to happen to me as I am kind of known for my clumsiness.

'Sure, let me get my stuff and I'll be right there', I said. He left the bus and I grabbed my phone and stuffed it in my bag where I made sure that my camera was also in.

I jumped out of the bus and tapped the button at the bus to close the door.

'Where's the others?', I asked Louis as I saw him waiting for me on his own.

'What others?', he asked me with a goofy grin on his face.

'Well, the boys? And the dancers I suppose?'.

'I don't know, probably getting dinner themselves', he shrugged as he put his arm around my shoulder and started walking so I had no choice but walk along.

'But I thought you said '_we're going for some dinner, are you coming with?'_', I was completely confused right now.

'Yeah, we are right now', he said as we walked around a corner. I decided to drop this and just enjoy my dinner…or date? With Louis.

'So where are we going?', I asked as we were walking for about 10 minutes in silence already.

'Some Italian restaurant', was all he said. It's weird how he always has so much to talk about and he makes so much jokes…right now he didn't say much at all…

'Ah, here we are', he said after a few minutes more of walking. We stepped into the restaurant where Louis had booked a table for the two of us.

'Hey, my name's Codie and I'm your waitress for the night', a girl with long, curly, blonde/brown-ish hair smiled at us.

'Would you like some drinks?', she offered us. We decided on some cokes and started to chat a bit. He is really funny, I've never laughed that much in one night.

'Bianca?', Louis suddenly said.

'Yes?'.

'Do you want to do this again sometime?', he asked and I saw him slightly blushing.

'Are you blushing, boo bear?', I teased him a bit.

'Don't call me that, it's so embarrassing!', he replied annoyed.

'Haha but I like to embarrass you!'.

'You still didn't answer me though, love', he changed the subject.

'I'd love to…'

'Really?'

'…Boo bear', I finished my sentence and laughed out loud.  
>Not a great idea as we ended up running through the whole restaurant, Louis chasing after me to tickle me and I'm VERY ticklish.<p>

When he finally reached me, he caught me by my waist and spun me around.  
>We were both out of breath from all the running. It took me a while until I realized that he was looking at my face.<p>

'What? Do I have a stain on my face?', I asked confused, desperately trying to rub whatever it was that he was looking at, off. Then he started chuckling.

'You're so cute…nothing's wrong with your face. Matter of fact…it's just perfect', he said softly as he gently cupped my cheek with one of his hands, the other hand still holding me at my waist.  
>He then stared at my lips and licked his. What came next was magical…<p>

_**he kissed me…and it was amazing.**_

* * *

><p><strong>END NOTES:<br>**So, again, I'm soooooooooooo sorry for the delay...but I hope you liked this.

If you are looking for me on twitter, I changed my username to **''YourGirlKimmy'' **so tweet me there if you need any information on me, my life or updates.

I started a new fan fic on _''Wattpad'' _but it's not a 1D fic. It's about Myles Parrish, he's part of the duo ''Kalin and Myles'' go look them up, they're amazing.

* * *

><p>*IMPORTANT NEWS*<p>

I'm going to put this fic & account on hold. Meaning I'm going to take a break from this fic, which is highly needed for me.  
>I'm in my final year of high school so I'm really busy and stressed with school. Bare with me please, it might take me another year till I update. It just depends on if I still have any readers.<p>

So what I need you to do is go click the ''review'' button and give me your feedback on this story so far, or just to all the chapters. I need to know how many readers I still have.

You DON'T need to have an account, you can review anonymously, but please tell me who you are, like your twitter username if you post anonymously.

Any questions can be written in the reviews as well. Or on twitter.

If I have at least 25 reviews, I'll start on my next chapter. But for now I'm concentrating on school and my fics on Wattpad, under the name _**''HollaAtKimmy''**_

* * *

><p>To the ones who are still reading this...I love you all and sorry 3<p> 


End file.
